Not Like The Movies
by jacs654322
Summary: Edward left and left Bella Broken. What happens when a certain Cullen or Whitlock comes and tries to help sweep up the pieces? JXB
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BellaxJasper

When the man you're in love with leaves you, what are you supposed to do?

...December...

...January...

...February...

...March...

...April...

Months have gone by since _he _left me. The pain has been unbearable; however, as the time goes by, the pain has been easier to handle; easier to hide. The good thing though, is lately I've been hanging out with my best friend, Jacob Black or as I call him, Jake.

Although, the weird thing is, Jacob is a shifter. You know, when the body of a person changes; the whole structure shifts into a caynine. I know, I know. You're probably thinking right now...I'm on the first bus going to loony town. However, I'm being completely and utterly serious. Jake is a shifter...but not a regular shifter who can turn into a dog or kitty-cat. No, he's much bigger...literally. He can turn into a werewolf. Yes, I said werewolf. He can shift into a living, breathing werewolf...and a humongous one indeed.

Unfortunately, even how much he tries to cheer me up, I can't stop the painful flash backs of _him _and me together. I always thought he was my shining prince and that I was absolutely in love with him, but there was this feeling, this voice in the back of my mind nagging me that we just didn't belong together, like something was missing. How stupid I was to think that; to think that there was someone out there who was perfect for me. Although, even how much I try to deny the fact, I still feel that way. I still feel there's someone out there for me and maybe, just maybe, they'll come along soon.

I remember when I was younger, I was watching the princess movie, Snow White, my favourite movie back then and the topic "prince" happened to pop up.

_**8 years old**_

_It was eight o'clock at night and my mother and I were heading upstairs, me in her arms. We just currently finished watching Snow white and was going to bed since I was pooped._

_Mom set me in my bed, pulling the covers up to my chin, tucking me in on both sides before she sat in the rocking chair beside my bed, smiling lovingly at me._

_Quietly, I asked her such an innocent question, thinking nothing of it, "Mommy, do you think I'm gonna find my own prince one day?"_

_Smiling small, she replied, "I'm sure you will honey and he'll treat you just right. You'll be so perfect together and you'll be good together before living happily ever after."_

_I simply giggled and nodded euthaistically, thinking that my mommy was correct. I'll one day find my prince and I fell asleep thinking of that._

I was such a child then. Always believing in things like fairy tales. I was a fool to think that; to think how not everything was going to turn out like the movies even how much I hoped they were.

I sighed sadly, wishing it wasn't true, that everything does turn out "perfect" in the ending and my life would be simple, but that was not the case. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I grabbed my bag for school before heading out the door.

**JPOV**

_Run...run...run_

That's what I was doing: running. I was running away from everything: my stupid ex-wife, my idiotic brother's constant blaming of me and his brooding mood, and the problems that they're causing.

Running. That's it. Simply running. However, where was I running to? I was running nowhere and everywhere, trying to escape the commotion the problems were causing.

_Run, run, run!_

It's been a week...a week since I started to run...run away from everything. There was no specific place I was going, all I needed to know was that I was getting away like I wanted to.

Halting suddenly to notice my surroundings, I breathed in deeply and gazed around. Swerving my eyes side to side, a white sign on the other side of the road caught my eyes. Curiously, I sauntered across the road to get a closer look and stopped in front of it.

_Forks Washington_

Raising my eyebrows, I tilted my head, analyzing my surroundings again. _Hmm..._ Rolling my neck, I started to head into the woods again, heading to our old house to wash up, and then go hunting.

Finishing the last of the Elk by the river, I whipped my mouth of any blood; I started to wonder the forest, missing the scene of everything green. Smiling slightly, I started to head back to the house...then a scent hit me, consuming my senses. The scent was sweet and pure. Closing my eyes, I breathed in, in taking the delicious scent, smiling contently.

Snapping my eyes open, I started sprinting toward it, wanting a taste of the aroma I was smelling. Stopping just at the edge of the woods, I peered out to see a house, but not just any house...Bella's house. My eyes widened and I stepped a couple feet into the forest, the horrible event evading my mind once again for the past week. I didn't mean the event to happen, but with all the blood lust everyone was feeling controlled the act I did; however, Edward didn't know that. He thought I did it because I couldn't handle myself, but really...I did, but with everyone's blood lust, my body broke loose, causing the regretful event. Though, I still felt bad about attacking her on her birthday.

Holding my breath, I walked up to the side of her house and climbed the tree that was there where I knew Edward use to use when visiting at a later time in the night. Settling on the branch, I peered through the window to see if she was inside. Leaning forward a bit, I didn't see or hear anybody. Silently and carefully, I slid the window up, opening it and hopped inside.

Her bed was a mess, clearly showing she didn't make it this morning. Curiously, I wondered around her room, gazing at the objects and furniture even though it terribly wrong for me to do.

Passing by a shelve of pictures, I halted and gazed at all the pictures. Some of them where with a brunette, I think her name was Jessica, and others where with some tan skinned guys around her, holding her bridal style with her head thrown back, laughing with her arms wrapped around his neck. Then another one of just her and the boy that was holding her together and some of her and Charlie and her mom. However, when I saw the pictures, I got this raw feeling in the pit of my stomach, like I wanted to be in the boy's place. _Why was I feeling this way? _Shaking my head, I pushed the feeling away and turned around, starting to gaze around again.

There was an ancient computer on her desk and papers strewn all around the desk surface. Then I saw her closet, and I was curious to see if all the stuff Alice bought her she still had. I opened it to see sweaters, t-shirts, and sweat pants. Then in the back I saw a box. Curiosity getting the better of me, I bent down and pulled it out and saw bright clothes and silk. I couldn't help but have a grin spread across my face and laugh, shaking my head. _Of course she wouldn't wear any of it_.

Still chuckling to myself, I placed the clothes in the back of her closet and started standing when my had brushed something feeling like paper. I stopped and saw it was a garment bag. Hesitantly, I reached out and opened it up to see a beautiful blue dress, but something was off about it. Leaning closer, I smelled something that smelt like Bella plus Edward. Thinking back, I remember the only reason why Bella would actually wore a dress with Edward is because of the prom they went to after the whole James thing.

Smiling sadly, I started zipping up the bag closed when I heard a door slam downstairs. Quickly, I put the bag back into the closet and closed its door before jumping out the window onto the branch again. After closing the window, I hid in the tree so no-one could see me. Cautiously, I peered into the window without being seen, my eyes going wide as I see _her_. Bella.

**BPOV**

Parking my red, pick-up truck into the driveway, I shut the door and made my way into the house and upstairs to my room. Throwing my bag on the ground by my desk, I slipped off my shoes and dropped back onto my bed, sighing in contentment. Groaning, I rolled over onto my stomach starring at my headboard...

Again today Mike Newton asked me out for the millionth time. In the beginning it was bearable, but now, it's plain annoying. I think soon I'm just going to snap at him. He just kept on pestering; he just couldn't take a hint.

Sighing again, I flipped over so I was facing the window. Just as I was about to close my eyes, something caught my eye. Jumping up, curiosity pumping in my blood, I started moving slowly toward the window.

Stepping in front of the window, I opened it up a little bit, just enough so I could lean out. As I leaned over the ledge, I gazed down, but didn't see anything. Then I looked into the forest and I swore I saw movement; however, when I blinked, it was gone. I shook my head and went back to bed and started drifting to sleep, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. Shrugging it off, I relaxed and fell into a deeper sleep.

Knocking jolted me awake, making me jump a bit. Groaning, I slipped off bed and ran down stairs, careful not to fall. Once I got to the door, I opened it to find Jacob and Sam there with frightened looks on their faces.

Instantly worried, I questioned, "Guys what's wrong?"

"Did anything happen last night or anything suspicious?" Jacob asked panicked.

Slightly confused, I answered, looking at both of them, "Well, nothing really. I just felt as if I was being watched."

"Bells, can I please go up to your room for a second?" Jake hastily asked an anxious expression on his face.

Still confused, I replied, "Uh… yeah sure go ahead."

I moved out of the way and let him up the stairs. I waited until he came back and I saw he and Sam look at each other and he gave a little nod.

"What?" I asked, slightly getting paranoid.

No answer.

"Guys what is going on?" I questioned, looking between the both of them, getting angry.

Jake snapped his eyes toward me and answered, "Nothing for you to worry about Bells."

Then they tried to walk outside, but I stepped in their way.

Sighing, Sam tiredly said, "Bella, move we need to get back to the Rez."

"Tell me what is going on," I demanded while standing tall and gazing straight in his eyes.

Rubbing his face, he replied, "We thought someone was around here, but we were wrong."

Cocking my head, I squinted my eyes. I didn't really believe him, but I still let them go and watched them jog into the tree line until I couldn't see them.

Shaking my head, I turned around and went back inside, shutting the door behind me. After walking back upstairs to my room, I collapsed onto my bed, still whipped. As I starting to drift back to sleep, I felt a gush of wind hit me in the face. Breathing in and out rapidly. I squeezed my eyes tightly together, afraid to open them. I could hear the heavy pounding of my heart in my ears. Gulping, I took a deep breath and slowly opened my eyes to see...

Nothing.

No one was there. Smiling and rolling my eyes, I laughed at myself for thinking something was there.

Suddenly, I heard a movement behind me. My breathe hitched and my heart picked up rapidly again. Breathing hard, I turned around.

Distinctly, I could see someone in the shadows. As they stepped out slowly and hesitantly, all the memories I was suppressing hit me all at once, like a thousand baseballs.

My mouth was dry as I whispered one word.

"Jasper..."

* * *

><p><strong>So this is my story hope you like it! Please review it lets me know if you guys like it and it makes me write new chapters! please go and read my other stories! i should have a new chapter of Betrayed up soon im waiting for my beta to send it back!<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! I am sorry for the no update things but school has been hectic and also my beta has not answered me and has not done anything for my stories! So I have no idea what's up.**_

_**So just a warning that is not beta'd **_

_**Hope you guys like it!**_

**Chapter 2**

_Previously_

_Suddenly, I heard a movement behind me. My breath hitched and my heart picked up rapidly again. Breathing hard, I turned around._

_Distinctly, I could see someone in the shadows. As they stepped out slowly and hesitantly, all the memories I was, suppressing hit me all at once, like a thousand baseballs._

_My mouth was dry as I whispered one word._

_"Jasper..."_

_Now_

"Hey Bella" jasper smiled while giving me a little wave with two fingers, and a smile. I was frozen still; I did not know what I should do; should I give run into his arms like every fiber in my body wanted too or yell and scream at hi, for leaving me.

"J-Jasper what are you doing here?" I stuttered still in dis believe.

"Actually I do not know," he laughed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well is anyone else with you?" I asked, scared to hear the answer.

"No. that's why I left they kind of; how would I say this, banished me" he looked down at his feet.

"What! Why the fuck did they do that?" I yelled. Japers eyes popped open.

"What?" I snapped at him; still a little pissed about what he said.

"Don't get pissed at me, I didn't do anything to you. I was just surprised sweet little Bella swore" he smiled

"I'm not the same naïve girl you left behind all those months ago. I grew a back bone; yes I did get depressed for a few months, but after I saw how controlling and fucking self centered your ass hole of a brother was, well let's just say I redesigned myself." I said while going back to my bed and going to my headboard and putting my back against it. I patted the space beside a sign to jasper to come sit beside me.

"Well I'm proud of you Bella" he said he sat down beside me.

"So tell me what made the ass holes to banish you?" I said

"Well it's a long story," he said

"I'm not going to sleep anytime soon since you almost gave me a hard attack"

"Yeah sorry about that. Any way this is not the best story to hear, you sure you want to hear it. It could hurt you really bad," he whispered while putting a hand on my leg and squeezing gently. I do not know how to explain it but I really liked having his hands touching me.

"Jasper just get on with it" I smiled. He nodded and took a deep breath.

"So it all started about three months after we left you. Edward just came back from god knows where from. Nevertheless, Alice and me were supposed to go hunting that night, but once Edward came back that went down the drain. So, I went by myself but half way through it started raining hard so I went back home to get my jacket.

When I got back I heard music coming from our room, so I went up to our room, what I saw disgusted me. Edward and Alice, in our bed, naked together. I lost it than, I lost my self to my senses I ran straight to Edward and attacked him. I did not even notice Emmett and Carlisle come in and grab me. I was so focused on killing him I tried to attack Carlisle when he came to grab me. After they got a hold of me, I was still acting on instincts so I was attempting to get away. Then I bit Emmett I did not mean to but it just happened.

After that, they dragged me out of the house to cool me off. After I did, we made our way inside where we had a family meeting. They had a vote to send me out of the covens they all said that I said that I could stay except Edward and Alice. They both convinced the family that it was better for me to be gone because I would just cause more problems in the future. The others were not happy about it but for Carlisle, it was a hard decision because he is the leader of the coven and has to make the best decisions for them and safety.

Therefore, he said I had to leave. Emmett, Rosalie and Esme tried to argue but his mind was made up. So I left right away and ran here," he said. I was in disbelieve why they would do that. Why did Carlisle believe Alice and Edward so easily?

"Did they say how long they have been going at it?" I asked. I just looked at his hands "jasper how long!" I yelled

"They said ten years," he said. I could fell the emotion coming through him to me. He was should be crying I am amazed he was not yet.

"Bella I thought she loved me, hell I loved her" he whispered. I have never seen jasper so venerable before. I went over to him, wrapped an arm around him.

"Jasper if she did those things she doesn't deserve you. You a better man than then Edward can ever be, and a secret between me and you I think he's a pussy" I laughed. He laughed to I liked his laugh it was cute and I loved to hear it.

"I just realized something; we have never actually hung out before. Why is that?" I asked

"Because Edward and Alice kept me away from you cause they didn't trust my control and didn't want me to hurt you." He said

"I can't believe they did that it's my choice who I hang out with" I said

"Well it was probably for the best; look what happened on your birthday" he said

"You still blain yourself for that. I dint even blame that on you. It wasn't your fault," I said

"Yeah it was; I was the reason we left."

"No you weren't. As I said before it wasn't even your fault." I said

"If I had better control it would of never of happened," he whispered while not looking at me.

"Jasper! Did you ever think it wasn't just your blood lust? Can't you feel feelings? Isn't blood lust a feeling? So you felt everyone else's blood lust and plus your own. In addition, I was Edwards's singer so that is two times stronger. So I'm amazed you didn't try to kill me earlier." I whispered

"That makes sense I guess thanks Bella I've never thought of it that way" he smiled at me. He leaned over and gave me a hug.

"So jasper since we didn't hang out at all, I don't know anything about you why don't you tell me some stuff?" I said

"well darlin' it's not a good story" he said

"That's fine, I want to hear it," I said

"I don't want you to think of me differently," he said while looking up at me.

"Nothing you say will make me think any different of you jasper," I said while laying my head on his shoulder.

"Ok so I was originally from Texas," he said

"Shouldn't you have an accent then?" I asked. I knew because Arizona is somewhat close to Texas and many people had accents that came from there.

"I do darlin but Alice didn't like it, so she made me cover it. So I did eventually but it comes through naturally like when I'm mad or when I go into major mode," he said

"Major mode?" I asked him

"I'll get to that now stop interrupting me woman," he said while smirking at me

He told me that he was born in 1844 in Texas and he had two sisters and one brother, and that he lived on a farm. He joined the confederate army when he was only nineteen although he posed older. He was the youngest major in the army. He was supposed to evacuate the women and children out of a small town in Texas when three beautiful women approached him thinking they were stranglers he got of his horse and walked up to them and that were when Maria changed him.

Maria was a leader in the southern vampire wars and was a greedy son of a bitch. She manipulated jasper with blood and sex. Slowly jasper started going into his self and that was when major was created.

Major gave no mercy for anybody, and was ruthless. He was the perfect soldier when he was this persona. All he did was feed, kill and torture. That is until peter and charlotte came along, they were able to bring somewhat of the real jasper out. One of jaspers jobs was that he had to kill the newborns that had out lived their use. Maria had ordered him to kill charlotte, he could not do it. Therefore, he let her and peter escape. He was left to train the newborns by himself without his captain. That is until they got him out and told him of a better life up north.

So he went with them but he was still depressed because all of the emotions he felt when he killed his meals. So he left them and found Alice.

"I swear if I ever see that bitch I call on killing her and dancing around her prier." I huffed out

"I think me and peter already beat you to that darlin'" he smile. I looked over at him and noticed I had never seen his arms or any of his body.

"Jasper why haven't I seen your arms at all? You don't have to tell me I was just curious" I blushed and looked down.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella. To put it this way I got it the same way you got yours, mines just a little worse." He said. I pulled up my sleeve and looked down at my wrist where the crescent shaped scare was. I was colder than the rest of my body. I looked up to him.

"What do you mean worse?" I asked. He got up and turned on a small lamp across the room he looked at me and waved me over to him.

He rolled up his sleeve and put his arm under the light. It was almost impossible to see if you did not know what you were looking for, but they were there. Hundreds of them.

"What happened?" I gasped. I reached my hand out and rubbed his arm. His skin was uneven where the bites were.

"Newborns like to bite if they feel threatened; and when you have major coming at you I would feel threatened to." He talked quietly

"Did they hurt?"

" not as much as yours; it almost what I can imagine as you getting a paper cut it stings for a bit but eventually heals and you don't feel it anymore."

"So they don't hurt right now?"

"no darlin' their fine" he smiled. I liked his smile I did not see him smile often because he was always so tense around everybody. I yawned

"Darlin' I'm keeping you up. Go to sleep and I'll be here when you wake up" he said while I got into bed

"You promise?" I asked while looking in to his honey golden eyes.

"Yes. Now get to sleep," he said while sitting in the rocking chair across the room in the corner.

"Ok night jasper" I sighed and closed my eyes. The last thing I heard and not sure if I imagined it was,

"Goodnight my beautiful Bella"


End file.
